


sometimes there’s four, three, two, One

by sleepingsuns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Not Beta Read, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingsuns/pseuds/sleepingsuns
Summary: sometimes when techno wakes up, his house is the same. sometimes when techno wakes up, his house is different.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 293





	sometimes there’s four, three, two, One

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the song ‘ghost of you’ by 5sos, but it got off track. 
> 
> i’ve never creatively written much, this was just quickly done in notes app on my phone and i decided too post it. 
> 
> this is the first thing i’ve ever posted so i have no idea what i’m doing and i’m on my phone so i don’t even know what it’ll end up looking like

sometimes when techno wakes up, his house is the same. sometimes when techno wakes up, his house is different. 

waking up to phil, who came to check on the bees. 

waking up to a door closing, but seeing no one there. 

waking up to see tommy, freezing cold and lonely. 

sometimes he’s alone for weeks at a time, only spending time with carl and his bees and his turtles. 

at least none of them betrayed him. 

but they’re still not the same. 

not the same as when he ruled the world. 

when he always had someone by his side. 

-

sometimes when techno wakes up, he wishes things were different. 

he wishes wilbur never died. 

he wishes tommy never got exiled. 

he wishes phil...

he wishes a lot of things. 

-

sometimes when techno wakes up he goes to sit on the roof. enjoys the sunrise and the biting cold. 

it reminds him of old memories. of flying. 

-

sometimes techno wakes up to see phil checking on the bees. 

those are always good days. 

he knows they’ll spend the day talking. forgetting what else is happening in the world. reminiscing about the old days. 

the Antarctic Empire. 

-

sometimes techno wakes to a door closing with no one around. 

those are always strange days. 

not knowing if he’s alone or if wilbur’s ghost — ghostbur, he’s called — is choosing to stay invisible. 

sometimes he appears. they’ll talk, but ghostbur doesn’t really remember. 

sometimes techno finds Blue lying around his house. it goes in his enderchest, next to his friendship emerald. 

-

sometimes techno wakes to see tommy outside his house. staring in longing. freezing.alone. 

those are always bad days. 

he wishes he could do something. 

he knows tommy betrayed him. 

but he’s still his brother. 

his little brother. 

he remembers watching him grow up. 

watching him make friends. 

Skyblock. 

god he misses that. times were simpler. 

no governments to take down. just potatoes. 

sometimes tommy will come to the house. 

they’ll talk. they’re both lonely. 

-

sometimes two of them are there. 

those are great days. 

when it’s wilbur — sorry, ghostbur — and phil, it feels like he’s with his best friends. they can talk for hours on end without ever getting bored. sometimes they have to stay the night because they lost track of time and travel is dangerous at night. 

when it’s phil and tommy, they get a lot of work done. tommy is surprisingly helpful with the bees. no one ever mentions why. they’ll listen to music, talk, sing, but never talk about what happened. how they all fell apart. 

when it’s ghostbur and tommy, techno likes to watch them. he’s the oldest, and he was always close to phil, and less so to his siblings. he loves watching them together. tommy calling wil old, wil saying he’s a child. 

-

sometimes there’s all three of them. 

those are the best days. 

the four of them together. a family. 

a weird family, seeing as one of them is a ghost, but still. a family. 

they work well together. they talk for hours.

eventually they must leave. 

they have their own homes to go back to. 

-

most days when techno wakes up, he’s alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i guess?
> 
> i was super not sure about posting this because it’s just a brain dump, but i decided i would
> 
> as i was writing it ended up being a ton of super short sentences with a lot of repetition, but that’s a style i like so i kept it that way. 
> 
> one little thing i liked about this, since i’m on my phone everything is lowercase, besides 3 things. 
> 
> also i’ve never gotten a super good idea of techno and tommy’s dynamic so i hope that part didn’t seem really awkward compared to the rest


End file.
